


First Impressions

by evanescentdawn



Series: yukishima [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Yukio didn’t think much of Shima.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio & Shima Renzou, Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Series: yukishima [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> h e l p
> 
> This two is taking over my life, i can't have enough of them. Their power is TERRIFYING. I just wrote and finished this, in miniutes. Not to mention _my wip folder..._

Yukio didn’t think much of Shima. He was annoying, reminded of Rin. Laid back, all for the laughs, not taking anything serious. It irritated him, the careless way he acted, and he was a big pervert which lowered his opinion of him down further. It was surprising how he turned out to be, considering his background, and who his childhood friends were. 

Suguro Ryuuji and Konekomaru Miwa were the exact opposite of him.

Studious, much focused on the lessons and dutiful. His first initial thought of Suguro was completely different. Sure, he might be hot-headed and have a mouth but he was dedicated and clever. Yukio liked that type of student (when he _wasn't_ making arguments with Izumo and disrupting class). And Konekomaru, his secretly favourite student, was timid but where he lacked in that, he made up for his determination. Thoughtful and while not as good as Suguro in his studies, he wasn’t bad.

But Shima…

He crossed his arms behind his back, flirted with the girls and made inappropriate comments. He slept in lessons sometimes, and just. Acted like he wasn’t interested in anything that wasn’t girls, or games. Always wearing a silly smile and running away first. A coward at his finest.

Yukio didn’t like him one bit. He was the worst of the students, not putting in any work and barely getting the past mark. Laughing it off when he got low, and more interested in playing and goofing off.

For god’s sake, this was an exorcist program! It was a life or death situation. It wasn’t fun and games.

You can’t get far in this career with a half-baked attitude.

Yukio didn’t voice his thoughts, though. Settling for disapproving glares and reprimanding comments. Shima shrugged them all off annoyingly.

This was, however, the last straw:

They were on a mission, with him and Shura (urgh) and another teacher as a supervisor—here if the mission got out of hand and too much for the exwires, but it was a simple one, to exorcise a number of low-tier ghosts.

Yukio had drawn the short straw and had to be partnered with Shima. And deal with his never-stopping chattering.

He should be with Rin, vigilantly watching him so he wouldn’t use his power and get discovered. But no, Shura dragged Rin away. “I’ll take care of this one, Chicken eyes,” She said, with that infuriating smirk. 

“Hey, hey, Sensei... I was wondering, how does it feel to teach a class as the same age as you?”

“Doesn’t this place remind you of horror movies? Urgh. I knew I should’ve watched that last night. I’m going to have _more nightmares_.”

“Kyaa- I think I just felt the ghost! Scary~”

“Is that a...mole on your arm?”

“Ahhhhhhhh!”

“Did you ever kiss a girl?” 

"Senseiii Sensei! _Sensei_ ~"

Yukio took a deep breath and forcely took Shima’s arm off him. He _hated_ people touching him, and getting uncomfortably close to him.

“What are you doing?” He hissed as he turned to the pink-haired boy. Yukio had _enough_. Shima wouldn’t stop talking, wouldn’t stop screaming and jumping at every little thing and grabbing on to him.

Shima blinked, like he didn’t understand. He chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck. “Eh...”

All the emotions and thoughts Yukio had been keeping down, came out a rush.

“ _Do you ever take anything serious?!_ Always slacking off and making jokes. Being an exorcist is not a joke. Also, I HATE people touching me, so can you please refrain from doing that. And can you shut the hell up, we are an actual mission here. This is not social time.”

It felt better to get all that off his chest. But as Yukio said it, he immediately regretted it. He had lost control, a thing he hated the most of everything. And it was all because of this guy.

Shima’s eyes widened comically. “Wow... Sensei, have you been keeping all that in? For all this time?”

He balled his fists and glared harder at him.

Shima just laughed out loud. “I never thought you could be so cute.”

_What?!_

The statement took him for a surprise, his cheeks flushing an embarrassingly red. His face showing absolute shock.

A smile danced on Shima’s lips, and his eyes creased in delight, like he had just found out the best thing ever.

Yukio briefly felt an alarm at the sight, a chill at the back of his neck, before he righted himself, pushing his glasses up and schooling his expression. Taking a deep breath, and walking away. 

“Sensei, wait up!” Shima called behind him, in a lovingly, cheery tone. As he tried to catch up with him. 

Yukio quickened his steps. Shima was dangerous, he concluded.

And he absolutely, thoroughly _hated_ Shima. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this one.  
> I LOVE THEM SO MUCH.  
> Also!! Shima pushing at Yukio's buttons is honestly my Fave thing. 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! *grins* You're a gem. ♥️


End file.
